Back to You
by snap.n.dap101
Summary: Jason, gone for 6 years now, is forced back to Angel Grove by an unknown threat. His return not only sparks old flames, but brings about the reveal of secrets some have kept for over 8 years. Leaving the first six Rangers at a stand still.
1. Prologue

**a/n. Jason/Kim pairing. Sorry to those who favor Tommy/Kim, I never was a die hard Tommy fan. Anyway. They are 23 years old, Jason has been away since his short bout as the Gold Ranger. He's in the Marines, (don't knock it, doesn't play a huge roll). Kim has been back in Angel Grove for a little over a year. Now, *warning*, this fic is really AU. I altered a lot because I didn't really watch the show much after the original five were gone. I was a MMPR kind of girl, and haven't had a chance to go back and see how things were done afterwards. All the other details will be explained as the story goes on. =) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing PR related. **

**Starts in Jason's POV, will alternate with Kimberly's every so often.**

* * *

**Back to You. **

**By: Snap.101**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

The sun is blistering today. Even more so than usual, I think. I can feel the sand making it's way into my lungs with every breath I take, the tank I'm riding on kicking up enough to blanket us if we weren't moving. I look out over the miles and miles of dunes, my helmet and the material I have tied around my face tunneling my vision so that I'm looking through a small slit. It's so hot out here. But I've gotten used to it. I'm good with adjusting, with change and uncertainty. In fact, I think that's when I'm most comfortable. I don't like schedules. At first, being in the Marines, I was forced into a constant schedule. Someone constantly in my ear, on my back, screaming at me to do whatever it was they had me assigned to do. For three years I was stationed in America, and all I did was train. Anything and everything they threw at me, I mastered it. That's just the kind of person I am, I guess. For three years they tried to find something I couldn't do, and when they came up short, they sent me here. Afghanistan.

I've been in the military for almost six years now. From the second I turned eighteen, I was in uniform. Trini and Zack were pretty upset when I cut my Peace Conference run short, something about how much they'd miss me, but we all knew it was for the best. Apparently sitting around talking about how we _should_ do things and how many things we _could _change, wasn't the best atmosphere for me. I used to be content. Way back when I was first introduced to this whole saving the world bit, I was completely comfortable where I was. But, then again, I was also only sixteen years old. I still lived with mommy and daddy and looked up to my older brother like he was some sort of God. I found comfort in having friends and knowing that they were there for me. But, somewhere down the line, I lost all of that. I didn't feel like I needed my parents, my brother was nothing short of juvenile when I compared him to the things I've done, and my friends… well…they were there I guess, they just weren't the same.

I'm not the type to point fingers, really. I usually take whatever happens and flow with it without complaint. But I can honestly say, without a doubt, that we all began drifting the moment Tommy entered the picture. I started losing my temper, Kim was so wrapped up in him that she couldn't see strait. Trini resented him for taking my place, as if she had a right. Zack was consumed with keeping me under control while my head seemed to be spiraling into some fucked up alternate universe due to my sudden change in surroundings. And Billy just wanted us all to get along. I never thought that a change like that would affect me the way it did. In fact, it still amazes me now how easy I made it for him to push me out. I don't blame him, it's not like I put up much of a protest. I don't hate him. I don't resent him. We still talk and write to each other. But, the cold hard truth is, Tommy and I were never meant to work together as Power Rangers. It was clear as day to anyone watching, we just didn't mesh like I did with the others. He was always trying to prove something, and I always seemed to blow my stack when I realized that he was fucking up because of some unsaid competition with his supposed 'leader'.

I feel my head begin to pound as I go through the memories. Maybe being a Power Ranger was what led me to where I am. Zordon had once told me that I was a leader, a fighter. He said it flowed as freely throughout me as my own blood, and couldn't be taken away or silenced. He told me I was meant for something greater, something that meant more than just words. Maybe this is what he meant. I'm twenty three years old and have already been put up for my third promotion. I had to be good for something, at least they saw it that way.

"Alright men, ground out and get some sleep. We're out before the sun comes up tomorrow."

I hear my Sergeant's voice as we pull through the gate of our base and immediately comply. My mind still bogged down by distant memories. I don't know why they are clouding me all of the sudden, I rarely think of them anymore. Zack still sends me letters every now and then, I've got a few from Tommy. I have to compose myself thinking of the last time I wrote or spoke with Kimberly. She was upset the last time we spoke on the phone. I hadn't wrote her back in over three months and she called to scream at me for how worried she'd been. I didn't want to care. I didn't want to feel that surge of energy pulse through me when she said she missed me, or when she asked if I was ever going to visit her. I haven't talked to her since. I reach my room and undress, quickly hitting the showers before turning in for the night. I stare blankly at my small closet, willing myself to just go to sleep and leave those memories where they should be.

But my body doesn't comply.

I fling my legs over the bed and let them hit the floor with a thud, slowly pulling my body up and shuffling across the room. I don't know why I suddenly feel like reminiscing, it only hurts me when I do. I reach inside my closet all the same, pulling out the large Nike shoe box from the back. I sit on the floor in front of it, staring for a moment, before pulling the lid from the top. I want to throw it across the room when I see what's on top.

_For my Knight, _

_Just a reminder of how much you mean to me and that I love you more than I could ever say._

_Love,_

_Pinky_

God, I hate those nicknames. What I hate even more is what the small sticky note is attached to. I pull it off and stick it to the side of the box, pulling the large frame out and glaring pointlessly at it. The frame holds my attention despite my best efforts to get rid of it, her bright and beautiful smile taunting me from behind the glass. She's in my lap, her arms draped around my neck with that wondrous gleam radiating off of her. I wonder if she looks the same. I wonder if _I_ look the same. I remember the exact moment she gave this to me. The exact expression she had on her face, the exact outfit she was wearing. I wish those insignificant memories would just drift away, like all the others have. But something about her, even in thought, is so stubborn. Her memory, just like her, wont let me go. Personally, I don't find it fair. She made her choice, just like I made mine. Why couldn't she just live with it and move on? Why did she have to constantly try to suck me back in to what we had once upon a time? It was gone. Period. She'd made that very clear when she started drooling over the dark and mysterious Green Ranger.

I stare mercilessly at the slightly faded picture inside it's protective case, completely engulfed in what I'd forced myself to let go of. Jesus, why is this so strenuous? I'm a thousand miles away from them with no direct contact and nothing forcing me to think of that place or those people, why now?

As if on cue, a small buzz sounds from my nightstand, stirring my roommate.

"Are we supposed to have our cell phones on?" He mumbles through his pillow.

"yeah, yeah. I'm turnin' it off." I whisper.

I start to explain to him that my phone has, in fact, been off for the past two weeks. I made sure of it so that my mother would stop harassing me about coming home. She'd already guilt tripped me into Christmas this year, but apparently she couldn't wait. But I figure since I'd probably sound crazy seeing as it _just_ went off, I'd leave it where it was.

I toss the box back in the closet carelessly, quietly moving to sit on the edge of my bed. I pull my cell out and notice the light coming from the front. That usually doesn't happen when a phone is off. I open it and a small message is typed in a recognizable font.

_You're needed. _

I didn't have to question who it was, I already knew. And before I could even blink, I felt the tingle of a transport device beginning to take me wherever it was they were stationed nowadays. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about the whole situation, but I was pretty confident I no longer had a choice. All of my recent thoughts and jumbled memories were going to do nothing but complicate my visit with the people I knew would be there waiting. I haven't seen them in so long. Jesus, I've barely talked to them. I haven't been involved with anything Power Ranger related since... shit... since I was the Gold Ranger. I start to wonder what the hell they'd be dragging me into it for...

Great, I don't even have a shirt on.

* * *

**a/n. right, so mostly just Jason's monologue in this one. But I had to establish where he stood with all the other Rangers and give an idea of what he'd been doing. Blah, blah. =) Next chap is still Jason's POV and will bring in some of the other Rangers. Hope you enjoyed. PLEASE review. =)**


	2. The First Five

**Back to You**

**By: Snap.101**

**Chapter 1. The First Five**

**JPOV.**

I hated those stupid transports. I always felt lightheaded and unaware when I was finally released from its strange hold. Vulnerable, almost. I did okay with adjusting, but it just wasn't in me to be vulnerable. I felt my feet slowly ease to the ground, the solid surface doing wonders for my security. I planted them firmly and allowed my body to brace itself for the release, allowing me to be almost completely stable when the orb finally did let me go. My eyes were already opened and I immediately scanned the area, trying to get a grip on where I was. It didn't take long.

The bright lights and blinking buttons were a dead giveaway, and if that wasn't enough, there was always the giant floating head to hint in the right direction. I didn't say anything at first, and neither did he. I slowly made my way down the steps and took in what I assumed to be the new Command Center. It was about a hundred times more complex than when I'd first joined, and I made sure to keep my distance from any and all things that looked breakable. I traced a finger over the viewing globe, memories flooding me as I positioned myself in front of it. It felt just as right standing there then, as it had back when I was sixteen. I felt in place, complete in a way. It had occurred to me several times while I was doing tours in the desert and raiding enemy hideaways that I'd lost my sense of home. The comfort I lived on not coming from any person or place, but from the pure freedom I had inside of those military limits. I hadn't been home in so long. I don't think I could remember what it really was…

"It's good to see you Jason."

Zordon's voice pounded into my thoughts, the affect just the same as it had been the first time I heard it. "You too, Zordon…."

I had to force my words out. The thought that I was about to have to face everyone and everything I'd wanted so desperately to get away from, was a bit unbearable. It wasn't that I didn't care about them, or that I just flat lost all feeling for them. But I knew that once I was back with them, that once I felt that same connection and bond, I'd be stuck. I would be forever enslaved to my fucked up and verging on pathetic feelings towards _my_ Pink Ranger, and all that came with her. I shook my head slightly, staring into the crystal orb.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask him, sounding purely exasperated.

"We need you, Jason. Just like we needed you the first time."

I turned to him. "You don't need me here… you have Tommy… all the other mounds of Rangers that came after us. Why now? What is so important _now_, that you would call me back?"

"I don't know what it is…" Zordon replied sadly. "I just know it's coming, and it's going to take those who I first found worthy of being Rangers to stop it when it gets here. I chose the first five solely on their hearts. The ones that came after that….well… it was never the same…"

I folded my arms and let out a heavy breath, far from satisfied with his explanation. "Zordon…" I ran a hand through my hair, trying to find the right words. "Tommy can lead them. You have all the help you'll ever need. There are thousands of kids, hell even adults, that would suit the job perfectly. I don't need to be here."

"Tommy wont lead them." Zordon said firmly. "This is meant for you."

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. Meant for me? What the hell did that mean?

"Tommy is conflicted, his emotions will play too large of a role when it comes to making decisions. "

I stared. "Isn't that why you gave him my job to begin with? Because _my_ emotions were getting in the way?"

"It was different then. You're emotions were fueled by anger, just as his will be if he's allowed to lead. He's angry with her, furious even, with how things worked out. He never got over her, and even with her presence here they haven't managed to work through it. I cant rely on someone that could possibly want to punish his team mate rather than protect her."

I didn't need a name, I knew who he was talking about. And I couldn't help the small part of me that ignited when he said they were still on sour ground. I didn't have a right to be happy, she and I were far from in good graces at the moment. I suppose Tommy and I were really in the same boat. Only difference was that he was pissed at her, and she was pissed at me.

"My '_emotions_' aren't exactly in check either." I said quietly, a little uncomfortable with sharing so much information. "It's going to be one big issue. He's going to hate me, she's mad at me, he's mad at her. It's too much for us to try to deal with while also trying to focus on whatever this is coming at us. You were right, back then, when you said I couldn't be leader. I was, and still am, too emotionally invested."

Zordon stayed quiet for a moment, making me even more uncomfortable. I hated discussing this. I hated being there. I just wanted to go home, well, my version of home anyway. Jesus, I didn't even want to think of what would happen if one of my superiors found my bunk empty. I'd be in some deep, deep shit.

"I still believe making Tommy leader was the right decision. But now, it's you. He cant do it. He'll make decisions based solely on Kimberly. You wont. Even back then you pushed past your own feelings and watched for everyone. But when Tommy came… you..-"

"I know, I don't need a play by play. I was there." I interrupted, refusing to enter that conversation. "I understand what you're saying…."

Zordon cracked an awkward smile. "So are we agreed?"

I shrugged. "For now, I guess."

Apparently he'd known that I was going to protest my return harder than anyone else, because he'd drug me out there a few hours before them. After Zordon and I had our little heart to heart, Alpha showed me to the new 'living area' of the Command Center and left me there with the TV to wait. My stomach was twisted and in knots. I could feel my throat constricting every time I took a breath. I hadn't been that nervous in… I couldn't even remember how long. Actually, I don't remember a time when I'd had that strong of a reaction to seeing someone. I wasn't sure who I was more worried about; Tommy, or Kim. Tommy and I had a very odd relationship, and I cant say that pinpointing what he'd feel about me being there would be easy. And Kim… Jesus… I had no idea what to think about her. She'd be upset because I haven't called…. Or wrote… or emailed. I had cut all connection with her when she started bringing up old feelings and how we used to be. I wasn't an idiot, and I knew Kimberly Hart like the back of my fucking hand. She didn't know what she wanted. She was back in Angel Grove, with Tommy and everyone that we'd once been close to, yet nothing was the same. Tommy was most likely still upset with her for the way she left, and she needed someone to fall back on. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't in the mood to be used. Not anymore.

About an hour and a half into whatever strange movie was playing, I heard a very familiar voice. I smiled wholly when he confirmed my first thought, and waited patiently for Zordon to finish filling him in. I knew he'd be all for it. He was always so into everything to do with the Power Rangers, and at one point, he was my best friend. He was once my level head, my middle ground. That person always standing right beside me reminding me of my limits and when to stop. I stood up when I heard his footsteps approaching the half closed door.

He pushed it open and peeked his head in. "I figured you would have already gotten the hell on…." He smiled, pushing the door all the way open.

I shrugged, folding my arms. "What can I say? Zordon always did have a way of talkin me in to shit."

Zack crossed the room and yanked me into the roughest hug I'd had in a while, slapping my back, and finally pulling back and gripping me by my shoulders. "It's good to see you, Jase."

"Back at ya." I said still smiling.

"Uh…" He lifted a brow, stepping back and looking me up and down. "why don't you have a shirt on?… and where are your shoes?"

I sighed and shook my head. I forgot all about my lack of attire. "Yeah.. I uh… was actually in bed when they transported me here.."

"Mhmm… bed… right." Zack teased, shoving my shoulder lightly and plopping onto one side of the couch. "since when do you sleep in _just_ gym shorts?"

I grinned and crashed onto the other side, sprawling out into a comfortable position. "Since I'm stationed somewhere that has a heat wave every other second."

He eyeballed me for a minute, that _'I-think-you're-bullshitting'_ look firmly in place. "Sure, whatever you say." He smiled.

"So…" He started slowly, giving me all the warning I needed to prepare me for whatever it was he was bringing to the conversation. "Kim's been asking me about you…"

I rolled my eyes dramatically and groaned, tossing my head back to rest on the head rest. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, ignoring his prodding eyes, expecting an answer I'm sure. I didn't want to talk about her. She was the last thing I wanted to talk about. Tommy would have been a better subject. Everything that went down with Tommy way back in the day would have been a better subject. Shit, _anything _would be a better subject. But, I supposed I had to give the guy credit. The light conversation had lasted ten times longer than I'd anticipated. I guess it had to end sometime. Better to get it out of the way with someone I still felt comfortable with.

"And?" I ask while turning my attention back to the TV, letting my hands fall to my lap.

"I told her I hadn't talked to you… I wasn't sure if you wanted me to give her your new email or what.." I could hear the question in his voice. That, '_what is your problem'_ tone perfectly audible underneath the flimsy veneer.

"I didn't give it to her for a reason, Zack. I don't expect you to understand. It's just something I felt would make everything easier." I said quietly, not really liking how any of it was sounding.

"For who?" He asked, his voice skeptical.

I knew where this was going, and I was dreading it. "Me." I said blankly, my voice completely void of anything resembling emotion.

He sighed. "Jase… I know you don't want to hear this.. And I hate being the one to tell you.." Zack sat up and turned to face me, his gaze dropping to the floor. "She misses you, man. She has for a long time. I didn't notice how hard it had been on her until she came home…. It's not about Tommy… I think she is honestly more concerned with things between you and her.."

I started shaking my head as soon as his tone changed. He was right, I didn't want to hear that shit. Why was everyone so determined to make things hard on me? Kim had made her decision, more than once, when it came to me and her. We had never even officially 'dated'. She wouldn't even let it go that far. Not once had she been able to admit that it was because of him, that she wanted to be there, single, and waiting when he was ready to have a girlfriend. Apparently losing my virginity, and taking hers, didn't count for as many brownie points as I'd hoped. Give her three months and she was fucking _him_. I didn't need any more confirmation.

"Zack… I don't want to do this right now." I breathed, hoping -maybe even praying- that he'd drop it.

I could see his features harden, for whatever reason, he was determined to get this conversation over with. As if we weren't going to have enough time over the next…however long this new 'crusade' was going to take.

"Well she's going to be here soon, and you know that if you go into this with the attitude that you clearly are still holding towards her, things are only going to be that much harder. She's had enough punishment from Tommy over the past few months, she doesn't need it from you. You and her have always been tight, hell, closer than any of us… I don't want to see you two fall apart because of something that happened over six years ago.."

I froze, suddenly curious. "what do you mean punishment?" I turn and face him then, probably a little too intrigued.

"She came back and tried her best to make things right. She told us that she had her own personal reasons for writing that letter and that she was slowly working on talking about it… we could all respect that. He couldn't. They have been at each others throats since. He still blames her. She is slowly coming to resent him because of the harsh shit he throws at her. It's just a fucked up mess… I doubt she'd want her first meeting with her best friend to end up crashing and burning like it did with her, at one point, 'first love'."

As much as I wanted to shrug it off and tell him I didn't give a shit, I doubt it'd come out as a convincing lie. His face had already shifted and I could tell that he was almost convinced that I was caving… - which I was.

"Damn. I didn't know it was like that…" I admit, feeling a little guilty for having ignored her all this time.

Maybe she meant it when she said she needed me all those times. Maybe she had actually been going through a rough time…. - shit. Now, then I _did _feel guilty.

"I don't know all the details, she doesn't say much about the whole Tommy thing… I guess she thinks it's better to just try and keep their little feud at bay…. But I do know what he tells Rocky and most of the shit aint' so pleasant. I guess he honestly thinks he still has a right to be angry with her."

Zack shrugs and lets out a heavy breath, obviously a little disturbed by the situation. I know I was. Had Tommy gone off his fucking rocker? I don't care what kind of letter she wrote and how much it hurt him, there's no need to be an ass about it. I felt those old, buried, almost forgotten feelings beginning to push to the surface. That insane, nearing weird protectiveness I'd always felt when it came to her. I would honestly never be able to explain the connection I had with Kimberly, but I know for certain that with it came the undying need to be sure that she was happy. Especially when I had a way to make it so. Call me hopeless… maybe I was a glutton for punishment.. -either way- I was undoubtedly always destined to fall back into whatever fucked up relationship we had once shared. As pissed as I was at her for so long, after all those years of pretending and keeping quiet, after sitting back and watching her pick Tommy over me… I was still irrevocably pulled to her. Damn… I sound like the one that needs a reality check.

"I guess I could, uh, maybe push all that shit aside for now.." I say slowly, facing the TV to avoid the smug look I knew Zack would be wearing.

"I know it's hard, Jase… I get it.. I've always understood. It wasn't fair then, and shit, it isn't now. She did you wrong. But we're twenty three years old… it's been six years… things have changed. We all need to be able to look past this shit and work together…for everyone else's sake anyway."

I turned and threw him the best smile I could muster up at the moment, the thoughts flying through my head not making any sort of emotion easy to produce. I wanted to run like hell. I hadn't planned on even speaking to her, but how the hell was I supposed to give her the cold shoulder knowing that someone else was doing it for me? Someone that I would have liked to deck in his cocky ass face-

"Hey guys!"

I hear Trini's voice and immediately smile. It's been a long ass time. I turn to the door, along with Zack, and we both bombard her with hugs. She looks almost the same, maybe a little more filled out. Her black hair still hung down to the middle of her back, her figure still mostly slim. All in all, she was exactly who I remembered.

"It's good to see you Trini." I say while releasing her and moving to allow Zack his hug.

"I guess none of us stuck to the wearing our colors thing…" She said looking me up and down. " I wasn't sure if it was just those of us who had left and come back."

The three of us laugh shortly, and I go ahead and address the fact that I'm half naked before she can make a crack at me. This, of course, brings on another bout of laughter and hinders us from hearing Billy creeping through the door. It really hits me then, that I'm the only one technically 'out of the loop'. They all begin laughing and playing like nothing is going on, the fact that they all moved back and have been building lives with one another shoving me completely out of the picture. They include me, out of common courtesy I'm sure, but it's not the same. I'm the outsider this time. They don't know me anymore, and the only one that seems to be comfortable around me is Zack, who sticks with me just like he always had. I cant say it wasn't refreshing, seeing all of them, being involved in what initially molded us from regular teens to what we all are today.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a horridly familiar voice, one that I'd have went my whole life not caring if I ever heard it again.

"Jason… wow… I didn't expect you to be here."

Tommy.

"Neither did it." I state shortly, unable to shake Zack's words from my head. "Zordon tells me that it's important though, so… here I am."

The tension in the room raises about ten fold as we stand there across the room from each other, arms folded, chests puffed. I don't know what it is about him that brings out the worst in me, but he always seems to. Just seeing him makes me want to blow my fucking lid and launch myself at him. But, as usual, I keep my head on strait and am as friendly as possible. The only difference between us; self control.

"Man… this is really a surprise." He says still staring at me, making me more than uncomfortable.

I can see that tinge of fire flash across his eyes, the same one that had led us into heated competitions and life threatening challenges. It annoys me to no end. Tommy was a strange person, and a hard one to understand. Honestly, I don't believe all of what is wrong with him, is his fault. I always had to stop and consider the fact that he _had_ been brainwashed, and Zordon had never been able to promise that he'd ever fully recover from it. Sometimes, I truly believed that there were still hints of the Green Ranger, the _first_ Green Ranger, buried somewhere inside of him. I could see it lash out every so often, striking at someone who Tommy felt threatened by or had some sort of upper hand on him. Not to seem conceited, but the thought never really hurt my pride. I was the main one he seemed to lash at.

"We're glad he's here though, we've all missed him so much." Trini butts in, smiling widely at the current leader of the Power Rangers.

I can see Tommy's face tense. "Yes.. It's always good to see an old friend. It's been what.. Six years?" He doesn't wait for me to respond. "You're in the Marines, am I right?"

I nod. "Yeah, have been for six years…the reason for my absence, obviously." I smile, loving the reaction I'm getting from him.

"Ah, so what do you do? … what rank are you?"

He's prying. Why, I'm not sure, but I see no harm in the questions. "I'm Lance Corporal at the moment, I just got put up for another promotion though so… we'll see I guess. I was in Ammunition and Explosive Ordinance, but decided to switch to Infantry a few years back. I'm much happier there."

Tommy raises a brow. "Infantry, huh? Pretty dangerous, I assume?"

"It can be. Depends on what we're doing, and where we are. Nothing that took me by surprise. I knew what I was doing when I transferred, it's what I wanted."

I peek around and see everyone frowning. I guess I'm not the only one that noticed his seemly sour attitude. I didn't acknowledge it, there was really no need. The fireworks didn't need to be lit until we got into the leadership thing with Zordon. _That_ was going to be a blast, I'm sure.

Before either of us can say another word, the door creaks open slowly and I see Kim's head pop out from behind it. She eases her way in and closes the door behind her, smiling at the three standing to the side. She doesn't seem to notice me at first, and I'm more than glad she doesn't. Everything I thought that would happen when I saw her again, happened. In fact, I think it was worse than I'd anticipated. She was gorgeous. Her hair was longer, a little past her shoulders, her bangs pulled back into a little clip on top of her head. Small strands fell around her forehead, bringing my attention to her eyes. Jesus, had I missed those eyes. She had absolutely no makeup on, just the way I liked it. I used to hate it when she'd wear makeup. She was beautiful, I saw no need. I took in her face for a moment, reveling in how familiar it was, but noticing the small differences. She was wearing deliciously tight jeans, rolled up to mid calf, faded looking holes on both thighs. Her low V neck top sucking my attention to the ever present cleavage she has on display. A white top and light blue jeans -no pink. I guess we had all grown out of our color-wearing-stages.

I yanked my eyes up from her body to meet her eyes that had luckily just found me, and as soon as they did, they lit up. I couldn't help that excited bubble that rose into my chest when I saw the matching emotions pouring off of her. I wondered if she remembered who was in the room, and realized how noticeable she was making it. -I stopped caring in all of five seconds.

"You're here…" She smiled, shifting to her other hip, obviously unsure of how to act. "I didn't think I'd see you until your tour was finished…"

I noticed when I went to speak that I had been smiling, unwillingly of course. I hated that she felt uncomfortable, that she didn't rush to me with my usual bear hug. The kind that makes your heart speed up so much that it physically hurts with every beat.

"Apparently Zordon had other plans." My voice is uncharacteristically soft. So much so that I know I'm giving myself away. I just cant seem to pull it together. Her presence literally had me spun.

I can see her hesitating. She wants to come to me, but isn't sure of how I'll respond. I don't blame her. I haven't so much as texted her in almost a year… hell, maybe more. I lost count a while back. I'd literally forced all thoughts of her from my mind. I was very adamant on keeping my sanity, and thinking of her while in live combat wasn't good for that _or_ my health. I want to motion to her, signal her somehow. Silently let her know that it's alright, but I don't. I'm not sure how all of this will turn out, or how our new and sudden mission will affect our relationships and personal lives, but I know that I don't need to complicate things anymore than they already are. So, I shifted my gaze to Zack, who is knowingly waiting for me to signal for an out. I toss him a nod and let him know that I'm dealing. -Although it's much more uncomfortable than I'd expected.

The door opens, pushing her towards Tommy and the others.

"Zordon wants to speak with all of you, together." Alpha says loudly, waving his hand towards the Command Center.

Nobody speaks, we all just move single file out of the door and line up in front of Zordon's large -for lack of a better word- tube. He appears and everyone stills, looking to him and ignoring the still present tension that stretches from one end of the line, to the other. From me to him, basically.

"Rangers!" Zordon exclaims, his excitement made very clear. "It's so good to see all of you together again. I've missed you all a great deal."

"We missed you too, big guy." Zack pipes in, grinning.

"Yeah, things have been pretty boring since our time with you." Billy adds, looking over the six of us. "For some of us anyway." He winks at me.

Nice.

"So what's going on? Why did you bring us here?" Trini cuts to the chase, thankfully.

"I have been sensing a growing power source somewhere in a distant galaxy for some time now. It's been too far away for me to get any sort of read on and I've been unsuccessful in identifying it even with it's closing distance. The radars here in the Command Center alerted me two days ago that the power source is now neighboring our own galaxy and is slowly moving in. According to the radars, and my own senses, this threat is like nothing we have ever faced."

He paused, I guessed to let everyone digest what he was saying. I looked to my right and was met with many different emotions. Zack seemed like he was with me on this one, a bit indifferent. Trini, Billy and Kimberly had their attention still focused solely on Zordon. And Tommy was nothing short of surprised.

"Why haven't I been notified about this?" He steps forward as he speaks. "And, not to sound rude, but what does this have to do with them? They aren't Rangers anymore. Shouldn't we have assembled the current team?"

I closed my eyes briefly, waiting for the answer that would initially break the tension… and bring about the seemingly unavoidable confrontation.

"Tommy… this is now the Power Ranger's team." Zordon responded calmly. "I've chose the original five for this mission, and I hope you are able to understand my decision."

Tommy's brows furrowed as Zordon continued. "The first five Rangers were chosen solely by their hearts, each one of them possessing a trait or energy that would benefit the team. They were carefully chosen, and worked perfectly together. They were connected, mentally and emotionally. And I believe that's what made them so strong. Their bond enforced them, rather than hindered them. I believe this mission will be lost without that, and I cant think of a better group to draft…."

Tommy looked over the five of us, nodding his approval. I saw Zordon begin to speak again and turned my head. I could see it all over Tommy's face from the moment he walked in the door and saw me there; this wasn't going to be easy.

"I agree, Zordon." Tommy stated calmly, turning to get back in line.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but that's not all."

The White Ranger turned back to face him, scowling.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to accept, but I feel it's the right thing to do given the circumstances… during the original five Ranger's time of service, Jason is to be their leader. All decisions will be made or run through him. When returning to his position as Red Ranger, he will also be returning to his position as Captain."

I peeked over and caught everyone staring at Tommy, mouths agape. His face was horridly tense, his eyes wide with nothing but fury. Precisely the reaction I knew Zordon would get. I stayed silent, so did Zordon, awaiting Tommy's response. He began shaking his head and I could see his fists slowly clenching. Whatever thoughts of a peaceful reunion anyone had before now, I'd say it was safe to go ahead and chunk that shit out the window. I didn't have to see Tommy turning around to face me, to know that he was going to. He wasn't going to blame Zordon, it was me who was 'taking his place'.

As I watched him turn, his breathing becoming heavy and drawn out, I took a few steps forward. I didn't want to fight with him, I didn't want to argue. Hell, I didn't want to be there at all. But, apparently what I wanted was of no concern to anyone else. So, I folded my arms, raised my chin, and awaited whatever verbal or physical attack Tommy was going to throw at me. It wasn't like either could hurt me. I just had to do what I'd done so many years before; talk him down.

* * *

**a/n. So, this one was a bit longer. Next update should be coming out soon. =) Reviews are always much appreciated. **


End file.
